Mobile devices such as smartphones, tablet computers, laptop computers, and the like are often equipped with multiple network interfaces that support diverse access technologies. For example, many smartphones include network interfaces that allow them to access both wireless fidelity (WiFi) and cellular networks. Such devices may be referred to as “multihomed,” because such devices are capable of connecting to more than one communications network.